


Raging Calm

by Voyagerborg85



Series: Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/pseuds/Voyagerborg85
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of the heist, Waverly feeling off kilter. Nicole just wants one day off in peace. Wynonna just wants to maim... as usual. Doc is happy storing his money under the floorboards for now.





	Raging Calm

**[Friday, 11:47am, Purgatory Bank.]**

  
  


“What the… this can’t…” Her voice trailed off in uncertainty, her eyes finally meeting Nicole’s before fully embracing her girlfriend in a tight hug; adrenaline rushing both through their veins, she could feel Nicole’s heartbeat racing. Waverly wanted to say so much more but she knew now was not the time, not when the shouting and shuffling came back into focus. 

 

“Keep your hands where I can see ‘em, or you’ll have a hand less when I’m done!” Wynonna kept her gun trained on Alpha, her feet taking several steps backwards to hover over the cop and her baby sister. Her eyes flitted down to the blood stained top but no wound in sight, head tilted questioningly. 

 

“Don’t even ask.” Nicole brushed off her pants nervously as she stood up with Waverly’s help, feeling very off-kilter with what she had just went through, the phantom pain of the bullet pulsing under her skin. 

 

“You’re a Haught mess, what even the fuck happened here?” Wynonna’s eyes strayed to the man that her gun was trained on, Alpha becoming more and more agitated as minutes passed by, like a ticking time bomb. 

 

With swift footsteps, Doc moved closer to the lookout; the barrel of his gun carefully aimed as he retorted towards the younger Earp sibling. “This is safer? You coulda fooled me.” 

 

Waverly ignored his quip, now wasn’t the time; confusion spreading across her features as she took in the mayhem in front of her. “There was four of them… where’s the other two?” 

 

“Fuck!” Nicole bit out, pushing past her girlfriend as she realised the others took advantage of the momentary distraction of the shooting to make their escape. 

 

**[Friday, 11:49, Purgatory Bank, back entrance]**

 

Squealing of tires was heard in the distance just as the door of the back entrance banged against the dumpster bins.

 

_ “Fuck!”  _ She was too late, but how did they even get away that fast with just mere moments, her head pounded as she went over everything in her mind, frustration swelling within her as she turned on her heel. 

 

Alpha chuckled at the sight of the redheaded cop walking back in, clearly becoming unfazed by the fact that he was staring down the barrel of Peacemaker. Tsking under his breath as he mocked Nicole, a sinister grin upon the corner of his lips under his mask. “You should have done more, acted just that little bit faster and just maybe you might have caught them. Guess what sweetheart, you have no idea what’s coming for you… you all in that case.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, how about you just shut the fuck up.” The Earp heir pushed Peacemaker against his jugular, glancing over to Doc. “The cops are outside, about time.” She muttered lowly as she nudged Alpha towards the open doors. Wynonna wasn’t stupid, she could feel the heavy vibe in the air between her baby sister and the cop. 

 

Nicole’s chest rising in deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down with the adrenaline that was rushing through her. Fight or flight was beginning to kick in as an instinct, hands clenching as she fought the urge to run, she couldn’t do that to Waverly, not when she saw the heartbreak in the younger Earp’s eyes at the sight of herself being struck. 

 

Waverly could feel the tension filling Nicole’s body, she slid her hand over clenched fists, ignoring the rest of the hostages that were talking to the cops; her girlfriend was her main priority right now. Waverly could see the frustration, confusion in those dark eyes and she felt helpless in this moment. 

 

Eventually… the older woman intertwined their fingers, a small smile gracing both of their faces; it was a start for both of them at least. 

  
  


**[Friday, 3:00pm, Purgatory Sheriff Department]**

 

“No, Wynonna!” Dolls growled out, rolling his eyes at the woman who was currently chomping on a glazed donut. 

 

“It’s just a pinky, he’s not going to miss it.” She said around her mouthful as she plopped herself atop of the table; her feet resting against the chair in front. “He shot Haught and he would have gone for my sister too, the bastard deserves it.” 

 

“You are not chopping off his finger, I don’t care if he deserved it. And why is it us that has to take care of it? It’s just a failed heist, nothing to do with us.” Dolls swiped the chair from Wynonna, turning it backwards to lean against the back with his arms. 

 

“Waves told me stuff about what went on in there, stuff like how he was apparently reading their minds or something; look all this just smells all kinds of fucked up, we should just look into it.” She dusted off her fingers, giving the man a pointed look. 

 

A defeated sigh came from the Agent’s lips as he gave into Wynonna’s pleas, throwing his hands up. “Fine but no maiming, do you know how hard it is to get blood off concrete walls?” He deadpanned. 

 

Wynonna mocked a sound of disappointment, sliding off the table, chuckling softly at Dolls. “I’m going to crack him like a… you know, something that cracks.” 

 

The woman walked out, not noticing the bemused expression on the agent’s face before shaking his head, chuckling softly and followed Wynonna out of the office and to the holding cells, hopefully they could get the answers that they needed. 

 

**[Friday, 2:00pm, Homestead]**

 

“I saw it with my own eyes! That freaking bullet hit you and you just…” Waverly choked back a sob, covering her face with her hands as she sat down on the couch; she could feel Nicole’s eyes upon her form. The adrenaline had worn off the both of them and now they were feeling drained, hesitant to believe what had happened. All she had wanted to do was get out of the bank and come straight home but she had to do the right thing which was making sure that the hostages were okay after Nicole had calmed with just a mere touch of Waverly’s hand. 

 

Nicole’s eyes softened at the heartbreak in the brunette’s voice, wrapping her arms around Waverly and pulling her into her lap. “I’m here, I don’t know how but I’m here.” She leant in to press her forehead against the brunette’s cheek, feeling the slight tremble wracking through her girlfriend. “Look, we have Wynonna and Dolls at the station, they’re working through this I promise we’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

 

Waverly murmured softly as if she wasn’t believing what Nicole was saying, instead going over that moment in her mind on repeat; unable to forget the way the blood spilled across the top which has thankfully been binned as soon as the redheaded cop stepped foot into the Homestead and is currently wearing one of her spares that she left behind.

 

Nicole lifted up Waverly’s hand and pressed it against her own chest, feeling the younger woman’s fingertips trailing over the surface, feeling the beating of Nicole’s heart; grounding the brunette. “I’m sorry, I just… I can’t get that image out of my head; all of this is giving me a headache.” Waverly slid off Nicole’s lap, a soft smile upon her lips as she pulled on the taller woman’s hand as a small hint, and of course Nicole went willingly. 

 

**[Friday, 3:00pm, Homestead]**

 

Eyes fluttering underneath closed lids, sweat beading on Waverly’s brow as she tossed and turned; whimpers falling from pink lips. Images bombarding her mind, falling into a deep dream. 

 

_ Footsteps, grey hallway, voices echoing across the rooms.  _

 

_ Iron bars with hands wrapped around them, a twisted snarl upon a face.  _

 

_ Wynonna agitated in the background, Dolls looking like… well Dolls.  _

 

_ The station shaking, trembling as Alpha spoke with a quiet warning.  _

 

_ One step back, two steps back…  _

 

_ The wall comes crumbling down like a house of cards.  _

 

_ Dolls protecting Wynonna from the rocks and dust.  _

 

_ Alpha laughing before disappearing into a blur.  _

 

Startling awake, Waverly’s eyes glanced around the room skittishly; almost as if she was unsure where she was, the room coming back into focus; Nicole sleeping by her side although she was rapidly waking up, a confused expression on her features. 

 

“Waves, what’s going on?” Nicole rubbed her eyes and turned her head to glance at the clock, puffing out her cheeks slightly; they had only managed 15 minutes of sleep. 

 

“I need to get to Wynonna, I just can’t explain it. We need to go now.” Waverly didn’t give Nicole time to react before getting out of bed and getting dressed as quickly as she could, rushing out of the bedroom. 

 

So much for a day off with her girlfriend, Nicole huffed out; falling back against the bed momentarily, only moving when Waverly shouted for her. Yep, some day off. 

 

\---- 

“Look, it could be nothing. We’re all high on emotions today an--” 

 

“No! You don’t get it Nicole, I really felt like something was tugging me there and I could feel everything everyone was feeling. Can’t you go faster!” Waverly’s voice started to raise in agitation. 

 

Nicole bit back a retort, she didn’t want them to argue especially if she was flooring it as much as she could down to the station. Taking several deep breaths, turning around the corner just as a blur sped past the car; their brows furrowed and their heads turned to follow the blur. 

 

“What in the heck was that?” Nicole questioned, her eyebrows raised at her girlfriend. 

 

“We were too late, I just know it was too late.” The younger brunette clambered out of the car to meet her sister running out of the station, followed by Nicole. 

 

“Did you just see that?? He just… fwoomp.” Wynonna mimed along to her words. “Just when I thought this town couldn’t get any crazier… it just did.” 

 

“Did I just see---” Doc walked up to them, puffing on his cigar while pointing into the distance with his free hand. 

 

“Don’t ask, I need a drink now… or several bottles at this rate.” Wynonna murmured; leaning against her baby sister. 

 

Running footsteps made them all turn around, Dolls holding up his phone with a indescribable look upon his face. “Just got a call from the next town over, there was another bank job, this time three hostages are dead, you’ll see why they called us. All of you better come with me.” 

 

Four of them shared a look, Wynonna throwing her hands up in the air. “Fuck this shit, Just one day of peace is all I’m asking for.” Wynonna stomped off to her car with Doc following behind. 

 

“I don’t like this one bit, Nicole… not one bit.” Waverly slid back into the passenger seat. 

 

“Me neither babe.” The tall redhead whispered as she got into the car, and followed the others into the unknown.


End file.
